


5 times watanuki walked into the captain playing music and the one time the captain did

by TheVillageWitch



Series: the Star Trek au nobody asked for [3]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M, There is like no more needed tags for this lol, at least not at the moment????, no summary coz the title is selfexplanatory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillageWitch/pseuds/TheVillageWitch
Summary: Wooow, it’s been almost a year huh?.... that’s wild.... how is the lockdown/quarantine treating you guys? I hope you’re not trapped somewhere with shitty weather otherwise I feel y’all :/Anyway, here’s my pathetic attempt of an excuse after a year of nothing >>Beta’ed by Nunchler on tumblr.
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Series: the Star Trek au nobody asked for [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861963
Kudos: 2





	5 times watanuki walked into the captain playing music and the one time the captain did

**Author's Note:**

> Wooow, it’s been almost a year huh?.... that’s wild.... how is the lockdown/quarantine treating you guys? I hope you’re not trapped somewhere with shitty weather otherwise I feel y’all :/
> 
> Anyway, here’s my pathetic attempt of an excuse after a year of nothing >>
> 
> Beta’ed by Nunchler on tumblr.

The red numbers on the digital clock displayed at the bakery’s entrance door read 09.08, a good 52 minutes earlier than expected but Watanuki would be damned if he was ever caught arriving any less than 30 minutes before an appointment. So instead of awkwardly waiting alone, sitting inside one of the private rooms in the back section of the teahouse they were supposed to meet, having to stare at the most likely cream-coloured wall for almost an hour (or less, if the man summoning him deigned to arrive early), he decided to kill time by browsing through the stores around the area. 

And if he was lucky, he could even get something for Mugetsu. He had 22 minutes to kill, anyway.

22 minutes that happened to pass by faster than he ever thought they could or should.

On his way back to the teahouse, a shiny trinket caught his eye and made him stop. There, on a display shelf, a tiny version of the Fushimi Inari Taisha shrine, delicately carved on what appeared to be bronze, sat alone amongst a sea of tiny cherry blossom trees. He had been there just one time but the place had left a strong impression on him. So yeah, maybe it was a bit pricy but hey, he had been summoned to meet his soon-to-be new Captain. He could afford some banality.

He bought the mini-shrine and finally walked into the Teahouse.

As soon a he stepped in, a waitress appeared at his side and welcomed him; she then asked about him having a reservation and very politely requested he follow her. 

She led him to the back of the establishment and through an easy-to-miss door on the right side that led to a corridor; a little bit of walking, a turn to the left, another corridor, and then she stopped in front of a door. She knocked trice, offered an apology, and opened the door to the room, holding it for him to walk in first. And since Watanuki hadn’t spent enough time on Earth nor around many social situations to know if it was really mandatory to excuse oneself when entering an empty room, he didn’t comment on it.

The room was not empty.

There was a man sitting at the table.

A printed file with Watanuki’s info, or what he assumed the file had to be, considering it had his photograph on a sizeable part of the left upper corner, lay in front of him. To his right was a tiny portable speaker.

The door closed behind him at the same time the device gave a high-pitched tune and said: “Connection successfully established.”

An upbeat classic-rock melody (Watanuki wasn’t sure what else to call it, he never kept up with human trends nor anything else but he did remember Yuuko listening to some similar songs and calling them that) started playing and Watanuki just stared at the portable device.

It was a test. 

It had to be.

After barely 10 seconds that for him felt like an eternity, the music became background noise and the singer started singing. 

Uptown girl / she’s been living in her uptown world.

I bet she never had a backstreet guy / I bet her mama never told her why.

“Please, take a seat.” The man offered, his face as immutable as if he hadn’t been caught red-handed doing... whatever he was doing. Or something else would come up. To his credit he at least turned the volume of the music down, if only a little.

“I find the music highly unprofessional.”

“The meeting was set for 10 hrs.”

“Are you kicking me out?”

“Are you purposely over-imposing, Commander?”

It was official. Watanuki hated his new Captain. 

At least he got a souvenir for Yuuko.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, i know it doesnt look like it buy there’s a plot to this whole au, i swear it! I just have to work it out and put it into written words... like, there’s a lot of drafts that have been sitting on my phone for years!
> 
> In the meanwhile, know that chapter two is already written but i need to finish something else first ugh


End file.
